


【刘启X我】一辆破车（PWP）

by isolatedforce



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce





	【刘启X我】一辆破车（PWP）

刘启在返程路上救了个人。

李长条鬼哭狼嚎地被拉去研究什么二十四响四十八响去了，用他的话来说让他干这个简直是暴殄天物一点不尊重他的脑子；朵朵现在红得很，是她们班主任的心肝宝贝，直接后果就是再也没法随心所欲地偷吃泡泡糖和蚯蚓干了，这回正好学校有了对外交流的名额，二话没说就把她写上了；Tim倒真没祸害人姑娘但是姑娘还是被他哄得一愣一愣的，一颗芳心想为中澳合资再注点资搞成国有控股企业，把Tim烦得索性跟着周倩去救援队出任务躲两天了。  
刘启只能一个人开车干活了。  
问题不大，刘启想，哥可是个天才。

刘启一大早就出发了，从北京地下城送到南京地下城，抓紧点时间完全足够一天一个来回，他都计划好了，正好回去了直接撸个串，趁那几个老抢他串的祸害不在他今天可要甩开了膀子吃，回家再把李长条的游戏机翻出来玩个通宵，人生乐事不过如此。  
结果他刚开出南京站没多久，就收到了一条求救信号。

 

说不上到底是谁先勾引的谁。  
是我先亲了这只狼崽子一口，咬住了他的唇瓣，在他还来不及反应的零点几秒里直接向内里进攻，用舌尖去舔舐他的上颚，用口腔去吮吸他的舌尖，不让他有任何逃跑的机会，抓住他防护服的后领，左手抚上他的脖颈，右手从领口的缝隙里伸进去，摸到他肩胛骨上那一块硬实的肌肉，甚至感受地到他血液的沸腾就在我的指尖，在这场突袭中，我能尝到他嘴里裹挟着的烟味，让人欲罢不能地想要从他那得到更多的味道。  
这种意外不能怪我，是刘启先勾引我的。  
我也不想的。

他用他不对称的眉峰勾引我，用他单眼皮的眼睛勾引我，用他似笑非笑的嘴角勾引我，整个人都写满了老子就是这么拽谁都不能征服我的桀骜不驯来，他看人的时候喜欢嗤笑一声，用牙齿下意识地轻咬住下唇，下巴抬起一点弧度，年轻的荷尔蒙从他的鼻尖流泻，勾引我想去一层层剥开他，让他的脸上出现对我无可奈何的神情，让他的肉体为我沉沦在情欲的圣堂。  
在生死之间走过无数遭后，唯有激烈才能使我确认我仍然活着的事实。

我松开他的唇，向下滑过，听见他强挤着从牙缝间漏出的沙哑，“你知道你在做什么吗快停……唔嗯！”我啄上他的喉结，这块男性标识不自然地动了动，我转由舌尖轻轻地舔起这块显眼的敏感点，满意地听见他的闷哼声越来越哑。  
我的手拉开了他的防护服，从腰腹部一路向下，感受着那一片灼热的体温，坚实紧绷的肌肉上生长着让人一眼就口干舌燥的毛发，直到向下摸索到我的目的。  
已经硬得我整个人都软了。

从背后看刘启仍然好好地穿着防护服，从正面却已经淫靡得足以让人升起一股燥意。防护服的扣子被全部解开，那一道V领直直地蔓延至男性最脆弱也最勇猛的地带，红色的外衣映衬着年轻的肉体，让人一眼就想要顶礼膜拜。  
我俯下身去，含住了那早已准备好的火热。

这味道并不难吃。  
相反还带着一点点的汗味，灼热而干燥，让人情不自禁地就想沾湿他，我可太喜欢这个了，这种能操控浑身情欲感官的快感简直是精神上的强烈刺激。我抬眼向上望去，刘启紧闭着眼双唇张开，每当我舌尖触碰到那一圈沟槽时，就能听见他喉咙里溢出的呻吟，仿佛是一种开关，越是触碰，越是极乐。快感累积着，他的手按在我的头上，随着我的每一次进攻都能感受到他甚至压痛了我的头发，适当的疼痛更像是情趣，激得我对这种舔弄兴致更起。  
我换了手，左手扶着柱身，用手指轻轻地揉搓，舌尖只蜻蜓点水地从根部向上轻飘飘地滑过，右手却更向前伸了一点，握住了下面的双球。并不着急，只反反复复地细细舔弄，窗外是漫天的风雪，运输车里却安静得只有口水的吮吸声和带着厚重鼻音的呻吟。  
在这仿佛与世隔绝的狭小空间里，毫无顾忌，肆无忌惮。

我能感受到自己已经软到极限了。  
两性荷尔蒙间的吸引甚至胜过引力，传承自远古的本能吞噬所有的理智，我在看见刘启的第一眼就知道自己溃不成军，脑子里全是黄色废料，只想触碰、感受、占有和被占有。  
我停下了手上的动作，转而撕开自己的背心、自己的遮挡，面对着刘启，就着那湿漉漉的锐刃，敞开双腿欺身上去，扶着柱身对准自己缓缓坐下，刚进入时头部粗得有些疼痛，这疼刺得我颤巍巍地对不准，可越是僵着，越是空虚得难以填补，液体流得越来越滑腻，我狠了狠心，用力把自己按了下去。

被入侵的滋味酸涨得并不好受，但略微抽动几下找到了舒适契合的位置后的充实感就变得让人心满意足。龟头略大了些，初入时堵在口头难进得紧，但破开后长驱直入的时候便成了无法忽视的存在，悍勇无畏，更别说这种坐姿的交合只会让阴茎入得更深、更完整。  
吃下一个喜欢的男人时的成就感太让人兴奋到眼红了。我晃动自己的腰，敏感的大腿内侧能清楚地分出哪儿是肌肤相触，哪儿是防护服略带磨粒的触感，而内侧的正中最敏感部位吞吐着的硬物是我唯一的着力点，浑身的血液集中在一处，大脑彻底失去了思考能力，只知道顺从着内心的渴望说出不自知的淫语。单手缠上他的腰间，另一只手玩弄自己的双乳，仰着头想求他施舍地、放肆地玩弄我的身体。

一瞬间世界倾倒。  
刘启拔出了阴茎，一把掐住我的臀部站了起来，我还来不及下意识地抱怨出声，就被甩在显示屏上，下半身仍在他的掌控之中，双腿被掰成M字，穴户大开，失去了填堵物的嘴馋得流下滴滴粘稠，欲望几乎破体而出。  
“别想让我停下来。”  
刘启一字一顿地说。  
我只瞥见一眼他发红的眼眶，大脑还浑浑噩噩地来不及分辨他到底了说什么，恍神间敌人已经长驱直入，正取花心。

双肘张开支撑在驾驶屏两侧，背部悬空，他抓着我臀部的双掌太过用力，臀肉在指间溢出抓紧，自下而上的凶狠插入在重力的配合下越进越深，把性器连接之处插得越发泥泞，狂风暴雨的攻击在疼痛的同时也带来了无上的快感，试图用喊叫去宣泄，却发现感官已经陷入愉悦高举白旗。我像一条被人打捞上岸而濒死的鱼，脖子情不自禁地后仰，张着嘴喘息着想要获取氧气，双眼映着窗外晃眼的风雪，浑身却火热得想要融化。  
这姿势带动着双乳越发高挺。乳尖儿本就在快感侵袭下耸立起来，此刻更是写满了盛情邀请，空虚得希望被亲吻、被搓磨、被蹂躏，随着抽插的幅度晃出雪白的乳波，顶端的嫣红轻而易举地攫取住人的视线，赤裸的肉体在目光中颤抖着痉挛收紧，连带着已经被完全操开的甬道。

瘫软无力的身体被面对面抱了起来，肌肤紧密贴合的瞬间仿佛要被刘启身上滚落的汗珠直接灼伤，我只能紧环着他的脖子，把被冷落已久的双乳送到他的嘴边，哀求着他的垂帘，在他张嘴咬下的那一刻，上下夹击的快感席卷整个身体，无法拒绝，不能也不想拒绝。  
冰天雪地间，和我抵死缠绵的是世间唯一的真实。  
我以为这瞬间就已经是极乐的尽头，是感官的餍足，是灵魂的重组，然后在下一秒就彻底失去所有反抗的能力。年轻的肉体里藏着的是无尽的精力、欲望和贪婪，把刘启的理智撕碎的代价是以欲望为饵，以自己为食。如今猛兽出笼，在猎物被吃干抹净噬骨吸髓之前，绝不停手。  
对上刘启的双眼，他露出一个我最痴迷的、最为之欲狂的熟悉而陌生的痞笑，“操哭你。”

被抱起来边走便深入的瞬间我彻底疯了。  
阴蒂与腹部曲线上的体毛在每一次走动间刺激，手心摸到的是厚实充满力量感的背肌，双乳和男人的胸部摩擦，耳垂被舌尖放肆舔弄吮吸，被抛起落下的每个瞬间里感觉内脏都要被戳穿破开，双腿紧绷到连脚尖也蜷缩起来，所有的敏感点同时被满足、被玩弄，歇斯底里的高潮像海浪一般把我送入顶端，在这灭顶的快感情潮中，我彻底昏迷过去。

 

当刘启醒来时，运输车干净得仿佛一切都是一场梦。  
但是和出发前比起来明显少了的能量块、紧急救援包提醒他，记忆并没有出现偏差。

“我会找到你的。”


End file.
